kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Castle
|jap_name = フラッフのおしろ (Furaffu no O Shiro) |jap_meaning = Fluff's Castle フラッフの = Fluff's, しろ/城 = Castle |theme = Royal castle |level = Quilty Square |treasure = Chandelier King's Throne Patch Castle CD |common enemies = Dropso Spear Waddle Dee Waddle Dee }} Patch Castle is the first stage in the game Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn. It is also the only level found in Quilty Square. This level is basically a tutorial for the player to get used to Kirby's and Prince Fluff's controls. Basic transformations like Submarine and Car are shown here as well. This stage does not have any Ravel Abilities in the remake; it does not feature any changes except for the buttons displayed in the tutorial screens, as the game uses A and B instead of 2 and 1, and can also use the Circle Pad instead of the +Control Pad. Completing the stage unlocks Fountain Gardens and Grass Land. It is the only stage to not give an Area Patch to unlock the stage after it. Instead, Kirby and Prince Fluff walk towards Grass Land, with Fountain Gardens already unlocked. Overview The level starts out with a screen showing the player how to jump. After the screen, there are a few ledges on which the player must jump to. There are a few Beads near these ledges. After the player passes the ledges, there are some Yarn Blocks that must be destroyed with the whip. Once this obstacle has been overcome, there will be two Waddle Dees and a screen showing the player how to wrap the enemies into yarn balls. Slightly past the screen is a faucet that creates Dropsos. These Dropsos must be wrapped up and used as ammo to destroy the two Cloth Blocks after the enemy. Directly after the blocks is a pool of water with several beads and a two-star Bonus Star. The player must become a Submarine to get these objects. Once the player has emerged from the pool, they must climb a ladder with beads to reach the higher level. Once the player has climbed the ladder, they will come to a three-star Bonus Star and a Spear Waddle Dee. The player should carefully jump to get the Bonus Star and then unravel the Waddle Dee. Nearby is a Pull Patch that conceals a few beads. There is also a ladder that leads to the first Treasure: the Chandelier. Along the path, three Denim Blocks block the way, so the player will need to enter the nearby door instead. They should make their way to the top of the door and exit it. After they reach the top, the player can either jump down or go into Parachute form and collect the beads. After the player lands, they should yank a nearby Button, which should reveal a platform. There will be a button which Pendulum Kirby can use. To the left is a Treasure Chest that has the King's Throne and to the right is a column of Cloth Blocks that must be destroyed by the Weight form. When the player destroys the blocks, they should move to the left to get a hidden five-star Bonus Star. The player should continue moving onward until they reach a line of red Beads. They should quickly transform into a Car and follow the red Beads, which will lead to the final Treasure Chest containing the music that plays in Patch Castle. Then the player must ring the Bonus Bell at the end, completing the level. Music Gallery KEY Patch Castle.png es:Palacio Hilvanado de:Stoffschloss ja:フラッフのおしろ zh:弗拉弗的城堡 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Castle